


Come Along For The Ride

by CopperBeech



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Dialogue Heavy, Don't copy to another site, Frottage, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanart, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperBeech/pseuds/CopperBeech
Summary: Crowley gets a bit nostalgic for Nanny Ashtoreth.We must wait through a fairly long silence at this point, because Aziraphale, who’s been settled for a good hour on Crowley’s throne withMiddlemarch(again), requires some time to take in what’s in front of him: a demon tricked out in black jacket and red blouse with a smart bow at the collar, a black silk thong, stockings and Louboutin stilettos. They make her just tall enough to prop herself on a chair arm and raise one of those long legs to straddle his crossed ankles. (Aziraphale’s becoming quite reckless since the  Apocalypse didn’t happen, and his feet are actually up on the edge of Crowley’s marble-topped table. We will allow you a moment to fan yourself here, or breathe into a paper bag, because we appreciate that this is a shocking development.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 135





	Come Along For The Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Fan Art) Rubber Duck of Sin NSFW Digital Paintings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687454) by [AMadness2Method (CynSyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/AMadness2Method), [CynSyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn), [Rubber Duck of Sin (CynSyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/Rubber%20Duck%20of%20Sin). 



> A rude frippery tossed off in response to CynSyn's (Rubber Duck Of Sin) extremely hot _Straddle The Throne_ fanart. Go look. Lewd angel and demon buns, mmm.

“Do you ever miss Nanny Ashtoreth?”

“Hm. I did always want to pull that long hair. The Dowlings’ house just didn’t seem the place for it.”

“Miss her myself, sometimes… Did you ever wonder what I was wearing under that sensible outfit?"

“My dear. Every day.”

“Well, if you’ll look up from that bloody book.”

We must wait through a fairly long silence at this point, because Aziraphale, who’s been settled for a good hour on Crowley’s throne with _Middlemarc_ h (again), requires some time to take in what’s in front of him: a demon tricked out in black jacket and red blouse with a smart bow at the collar, a black silk thong, stockings and Louboutin stilettos. They make her just tall enough to prop herself on a chair arm and raise one of those long legs to straddle his crossed ankles. (Aziraphale’s becoming quite reckless since the Apocalypse didn’t happen, and his feet are actually _up on the edge_ of Crowley’s marble-topped table. We will allow you a moment to fan yourself here, or breathe into a paper bag, because we appreciate that this is a shocking development.).

“I do believe I missed out on something.”

The book’s still in his hand, but he’s already forgetting exactly where he stopped reading.

“Is that what was under Nanny’s skirts the whole time?”

“You _were_ thinking about it.”

“Of course. – Crowley, I know I’ve said this before, but it really is remarkable how far up your legs go.”

“All the way to my – “

“Oh goodness, you’ve made the full Effort, haven’t you?”

“Well, you were in my chair. I had to find something to amuse myself while you fell into, what is it, the Brontes again?”

“George Eliot. Mm. Come up a little further – here. That's it, against my knee. There you are -- just take yourself for a nice ride.”

“Sssss.”

“Careful, hold on –– – oh my. I do believe you’re going to leave a spot there.”

“Not sorry.”

“Nor am I.”

“I can miracle it out.”

“I’ll always know it’s there.”

“That’s –– ah! – the idea.”

“How ever do you manage in those –– oh!”

“Fair’s fair. You were starting to look a little confined.”

“Oh, this is not going to be good for the twill at _all._ ”

“Well, _this_ was a rapid response _._ _Yesssss._ Pull a little, I grew it out for you. _.”_

“So if I’d been able to get Nanny into the shed – “

“In those gumboots? -- mmm, a little harder -- ”

“At least it was practical footwear, dear – oh, that’s quite nice – “

“If you say _quite nice_ when you – _ssssssssssss!”_

“I had to find something to do with the book. You can’t expect me to read it while you – “

“Aah! That stings!”

“You’re being wicked. You’ve earned a few smacks.”

“Just a few?”

“And this.”

“Oh! Right there, yes – “

“Oh my. Feel what that’s done to you – “

“Just keep going – “

“Don’t lose your balance. There – is that good?”

“Damn you – “

“Not at all, I assure you – there, come on, dear – you're so lovely when you're close... _Hang on --- whoooff!_ ...Oh, I knew it! – are you all right?”

"Mmmmphh."

"I didn’t get that.”

“ ‘M’fine. Not sure about the shoes.”

“You _will_ take these foolish risks _…_ What brought this on?”

“Well, your manners have slipped alarmingly. Feet up on my furniture. Thought you needed a stern governess.”

“Oddly, I don’t feel the least chastised.”

_“Give me that book.”_

_finis_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my naughtiness! If you have rude (or otherwise) GO fanart that's crying out for a narrative accompaniment, let me know in the comments -- this is fun!
> 
> If you liked, share, reblog, comment! Authors are always thirsty :)
> 
> Come say hello on Tumblr @CopperPlateBeech


End file.
